<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enchanted by hyunievrse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450850">Enchanted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunievrse/pseuds/hyunievrse'>hyunievrse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, But he gets caught, Curiosity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Felix is supposed to hide, Forbidden Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, Memory Alteration, Memory Magic, Mermaids, Secret Relationship, Secret World - Freeform, Sirens, Slow Romance, Spells &amp; Enchantments, human lures in the siren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunievrse/pseuds/hyunievrse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix is a siren who has to stay hidden in the depths of the sea away from people, but can't help but be lured in when he hears an enchanting song from a human's voice</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>General notes before we begin:<br/>~there is no set update schedule but around 2/3 is prewritten, I'll figure it out as I go<br/>~the story revolves around Jisung, Felix, Minho and Hyunjin; the rest of the members might only appear towards the end<br/>~there is no character death in this story but there are mentions of death referring to past moments and flashbacks and they are important plot points<br/>~there will be around 25 chapters totalling to around 30k words<br/>~the first ~14 chapters are mostly soft jilix interactions and the rest is the more intense part of the plot</p><p>For this chapter:<br/>~probably the longest because it describes the world they live in (the rest might be around 1k words each)<br/>~Felix' POV</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Feeeeelix~”</p><p>“..mmmm”</p><p>“Felix”</p><p>“...mmMMMPH”</p><p>“FELIX”</p><p>“Whaaaaat”</p><p>“Get up now or I’ll tell Hyunjin to stuff seaweed in your ears again”</p><p>“Okay, okay, I’m up, I’m up!”</p><p>“The sun’s already up, you need to stop sleeping in so late”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll try”</p><p>“We’re waiting for you for breakfast” was the only thing Minho said before leaving a sleepy and groggy Felix to finally open his eyes and get up.</p><p>‘Wow, what a wonderful way to start the day’ Felix mumbled to himself once his brother was out of sight. He rubbed his eyes and face to help with waking himself up. After all he had work to get to and the older siren never liked it when Felix moped around.</p><p>He sleepily made his way to the eating area in their home where his older brothers Minho and Hyunjin were already waiting for him with breakfast ready and set on a slightly crooked old wooden table.</p><p>The three brothers lived in a sunken ship not too far off the shore of the nearest town. Their parents said it had been there for hundreds of years, but how or why it was there, no one knew. It was both convenient and spacious enough for all of them, it wasn't too damaged either despite being sunken underwater for such a long time, but it gave them the shelter they needed. It was also loaded with numerous old human belongings that the three sirens found useful in their daily lives like bowls and cutlery, but above all the best were remains of proper beds. They were incredibly old, rusted and ruffled, but it was better than sleeping on sand or rocks like most sirens did. And of course the most important part - it gave them four walls to surround them and give them shelter. This old wooden ship was where the three of them had lived their entire lives and were told many generations of their family did too.</p><p>Once Felix came in for breakfast he was greeted by Hyunjin, the middle brother, “Good morning, Lix!”</p><p>“Morning Hyunjin, how was the night?” the younger siren asked as per their morning routine.</p><p>“Very calm, no trouble and no casualties” the older answered and took a bite of his breakfast, or rather for him - dinner.</p><p>Felix sighed and proceeded with a wishful tone in his voice, “Being on night watch sounds soooo relaxing and much less stressful” he pouted at Hyunjin.</p><p>“Nights are long, Lixie. And if something happens, there’s less of us that can help. It’s not as easy as you might imagine” the older was quick to deter his younger brother from his imagination of what the nights were like. Hyunjin had an elegant dark blue tail and long black hair that made him blend in with the night perfectly. His soft and gentle voice also helped him stay unnoticed during the quiet nights.</p><p>“Yeaaaaah, I know” the younger siren whined and looked back down at his meal with a pout to avoid getting lectured again by his brother on why their jobs aren’t any better than his own.</p><p>“Eat your salad Lix, we have to get going soon” Minho insisted, noticing how Felix was just playing around with his food distractedly, “the sun already rose, we should hurry”</p><p>Minho was the oldest of the three and in charge of their family. His hair and tail were the color of golden sand, but despite the natural camouflage, he had a vastly different job from his brothers - he was a healer that helped injured sea creatures. At their home he was the one to make sure everyone is always punctual, doesn't fall behind on schedule and above all, his top priority - ensuring that his brothers were always safe at all times. Despite being strict, his family was his number one priority and he cared deeply for his brothers. </p><p>“Okay, okay, I will” Felix whined and grabbed his chopsticks, a weird but useful human invention that they had found and adapted into their household.</p><p>Once Hyunjin finished his dinner-breakfast he excused himself, “Okay I’m going to bed now,” he was cut off by a lengthy yawn, “After all night patrol isn't just staring at the stars all night” he emphasized on the last bit to get the point across to his younger brother and threw him a knowing look.</p><p>“Wait, what’s the moon phase now?” Minho interrupted before Hyunjin left.</p><p>“Should be the peak of a new moon. It was nowhere in sight the whole night and it definitely wasn't cloudy” sirens didn’t have the modern ways of measuring time that humans did, but they didn't need them either. The sun, the moon and the trees in the distance were enough to tell them what time if day, month and year it is.</p><p>“Great, thanks. Go get some rest now” Minho gestured that the younger can leave and with that Hyunjin turned in after his long night shift.</p><p>Afterwards Minho and Felix finished up their morning meals, cleaned up while talking about any duties they have set for the day and set out to their respective posts. Really just a normal morning in Felix’ life and every siren’s life in general.</p><p>After a short swim from the sunken ship Felix approached the shoreline. Felix’ post was day watchover near the shores of the town that they lived close to. It was his responsibility to watch out for any massive fishing events, keep an eye out for anything that could disrupt the harmony and balance of sea life and help any sea creatures that might have gotten hurt. Basically what Hyunjin did in the night Felix had to do during the day. The only difference aside from the sun in the sky - it was more lively since that was when humans were mostly active, which is why there were more of them. Felix knew there were other sirens patrolling other stretches along the shoreline and he could call to them for help if backup was needed.</p><p>Sirens had been around since the beginning of times, but now they were nothing like the myths and legends humans told and shared about them. Yes, they had the power to enchant with their voices, to create illusions in the minds of others, but this ability was given to them for the purpose that they serve today - to protect underwater life. They were no longer those horrific creatures portrayed in stories whose only purpose was to lure and kill. That was a dark period in siren history, but things had been different for thousands of years now. The sirens helped maintain the peace and harmony of underwater life all across the globe by keeping sea creatures safe and away from human harm. That is what Felix, his brothers and every single siren did. </p><p>Felix’ watchover was near the shore. While it was dangerous to be so close to where humans live during the light of day, the siren had spent every day at the shores since he was old enough and knew how and where to hide and was always prepared with what to do, were someone to see him by accident. And the shores needed to be watched over at all times since that’s where humans liked to mess with sea life the most. When Felix first took up this position, Minho was initially hesitant on letting him go because of his bright red hair and tail which weren't exactly natural camouflage, in fact, quite the opposite, but Felix hadn't been seen so far yet - whether that be by pure luck or skill, or maybe even a bit of both.</p><p>The town whose shore Felix watched over was not the biggest nor the liveliest but it wasn’t of small size nonetheless and humans often wandered around the sandy beaches, so he still had his work cut out for him. The shoreline he watched over though, was too thin so it wasn't popular amongst tourists. Summers have always been the toughest time for sirens - long days, short nights and so many humans to beware of. </p><p>The shore was aligned with groynes - extremely long rocky indents into the sea with a wide cement path down the middle, which allowed humans to walk to the very end of it. The large boulders outlining them were covered in seaweed and moss from many years of waves crashing over them. They were all spaced out far away from each other and spread across the entire shore, even beyond the sandy beaches. From what Felix knew their purpose was to prevent huge waves from reaching the land and destroying the buildings and roads humans had built.</p><p>This area was rather quiet when it wasn't summer and there wasn't a flock of tourists, leaving only residents to stroll across the shores, groynes, seaside paths and roads. This meant that it was less likely for any humans to disrupt the peace in the oceans and mostly - less worrying things for Felix to look out for. Judging by the blooming trees that could be seen in the distant town, it was already spring. The weather was sunny, but not hot; the sun was bright, but not blinding and a light breeze was blowing, pushing waves onto the beach. </p><p>Felix' day consisted mostly of swimming back and forth along the shoreline,being careful not to go beyond the end of the groynes so as not to risk being seen by anyone on land in the shallow areas. Thankfully, that day there were no casualties and nothing serious he had to worry about. The sun was soon to set which was his call to return to his home and rest. Before he went on his way back he took another swim along the stretch of the shore to be sure things would be safe before his brother came back during the night. This was unarguably Felix’ favourite time of day - sundown. Not because it meant his day was near an end and he could finally leave and rest, but because of the gorgeous scenery he could see every day - the skies painted in warm hues of red and orange, feathering into a gradient of blues across the other end of the sky where faint glimmering stars could be seen. The perfect and gorgeous time when day and night collided. No matter how many times Felix saw this view, it never stopped being any less mesmerising.</p><p>He was about to head back home when at the end of a distant groyne he saw the distant outline of a human. His immediate thought, slightly annoyed, was, “Seriously? No one stepped here all day but now there’s someone there?”. From a distance he could only vaguely see the silhouette of this person so he decided to inspect and take a closer look to see what they were doing there and mainly - to make sure they wouldn't be causing any trouble to the nearby sea creatures. Felix approached the groyne underwater with extra caution. He had to be extra careful as his bright red hair and tail could be seen easily even by a non-observant eye. Since the sun was setting, it was getting darker, which was at his advantage, but he remained cautious as he approached the end of the groyne, making sure he’s at a safe depth and distance from the surface. </p><p>From afar it looked like this human didn't have any fishing equipment, so he wasn't here to fish. There were also no boats or other water vehicles in sight. “So far so good” Felix thought to himself. As he reached the base of the groyne, however, he heard some muffled sounds. As if it was a distant… humming? Why would a human come here to try and sing of all things to do and all places to do them? “I must be imagining things” Felix considered as he tried getting closer to hear more clearly by swimming up, hands pressed against the large stones. This way he was right under the human and wouldn't get seen. Sirens could also hear better underwater than many other sea creatures as well as humans. But maybe Felix really was imagining things. This human could be talking on one of those small communication gadgets they had and be planning something that could disrupt the peace at sea. But as he got closer and the sound became clearer it was obvious - this person really was singing. </p><p>Felix was slowly making his way up to hear better, leaving little distance between him and the surface. He was acting very risky and this human’s singing was very out of place, but that made it all the more intriguing for the young siren. What could possibly make this human come here to sing? While their species' behaviour was oftentimes odd, this was something a siren didn't see every day. Felix slowly swam up, still holding onto the underwater stones that made up the outline of the structure, and came to a halt at a distance before which he knew he would be too close; he was already at a risky height. One peek from above and it would be over for him. </p><p>The entire time he was still listening to this song. From the distant sound it seemed like a calming melody, only a gentle humming, no words accompanying it. Felix was frozen in place, just listening on, his focus shifting to the song and slipping away from the immediate danger of being seen at any moment. He didn't know how long he stood there for and didn't notice the sun slowly starting to hide behind the horizon. </p><p>Suddenly the humming stopped, breaking Felix’ trancelike state and bringing him back to reality. He tried listening closer for any signs of movement, while constantly looking up, anxious that this human could look over the water at any moment. For a moment, there was silence. And then the next, there was the faint sound of footsteps. “This human might be leaving now” Felix assumed, but the following worrying thought put him into a state of panic, “...or he could be coming even closer!” In a heartbeat Felix dove deep, almost hitting his face in the sand of the seabed and swam straight back to his home as fast as his tail could carry him. Without looking back, not even once. His heart was going to beat out of his chest until he reached a safe distance from the shore and felt like he had escaped any danger. He assumed he wasn't seen. Or at least - that was what he highly hoped for. </p><p>The sun had nearly set, which meant Felix already should have been back at his home, where his brothers would be waiting for him. His heartbeat slowly calmed down as the sunken ship finally came into viewing distance and it seems Minho was even waiting for him outside.</p><p>He was already getting flooded with questions accompanied by a strict glare from his brother before he even got close, “Where were you? Why are you late?” </p><p>“Oh, I uh, I wasn't that late...” trying not to stutter, the young siren had genuinely hoped him being late wouldn't be noticable. Felix also certainly didn't want to worry his older brother and he would likely get scolded for being so reckless if he were to be honest. So he had to come up with something, quickly. But his brother gave him an idea with the next question.</p><p>“Were you staring at the sunset again?” Minho raised his eyebrow at his younger brother.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, you know I can get distracted with that” a small, hopefully unnoticeably nervous laugh escaped him. This he had done previously and it was practically harmless, so it was both believable and would also cause Minho the least stress (or at least a lot less compared to were he to find out the truth).</p><p>“For the love of Triton, Felix, I know you’re a bubblehead but please be back home on time!” Minho’s look softened, “I know you love seeing it, but we worry that something could have happened to you” the older siren was strict and would scold Felix when he was being distracted or irresponsible, but it all came from a wish to protect his family.</p><p>“I know, I know and I’m sorry, I’ll keep better track next time” despite lying about why he was late, Felic knew he really shouldn't have gotten distracted back there and should have come back as soon as he had made sure there was nothing suspicious or harmful going on. But thankfully his brother believed him and this was surely just a one-time happening so everyone would likely forget it even happened by the next day.</p><p>“Now come in and let us know how your day went, Hyunjin is also awake” Minho gestured for his younger brother to come in.</p><p>Once he finished his dinner, explained everything was peaceful at the shores and ensured his brothers he was out of harm’s way - like every single day - he went back to his “room” to get some rest. Earlier that day he saw the trees blooming, which meant spring was approaching, the spring equinox was right around the corner signaling for the coming of longer days and shorter nights. For Felix this meant longer times to watch over the shores during the day, so he should make most of the night and get all the rest he could. </p><p>But that night he had trouble sleeping. For some reason, the human’s song couldn't leave his mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there goes chapter 1! I hope it has everyone intrigued~ if you have any questions just shoot me a comment or cc! Also feedback is greatly appreciated!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this update took so long to put out even though I had it done, some other things came up and I wasn't able to do so earlier. I'll try my best to not go over 2 weeks inbetween chapters. Thanks for your understanding and enjoy!</p><p>This chapter is in Jisung's POV</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While it was definitely uncommon for Jisung to go for a walk alone by his own will, at times like this he wished he had done it sooner. He undoubtedly liked the company of his friends back at their house, as well as the comfort of his bed and pile of blankets while looking for inspiration for new lyrics, but he needed a change of pace. Mainly because, well, writer's block was hanging over his head like a dark cloud blocking any ideas from flowing in or out. He wanted to write something so badly, but nothing would come to mind as soon as he grabbed the pencil. There was motivation, but no inspiration, which some might argue was worse if it were vice versa. This is why Jisung decided to leave his comfort zone and look for inspiration rather than wait for it to find him.</p><p>He walked around the town he lived in, along different streets, across different venues and sighting different views. He had been trying this for a few days now, taking a new route every time, hoping that something would hit him, and there was something about the street outlining the shore and the ocean that kept him going back there every day. Something was drawing him towards it, he felt as if maybe that was where he could find what he was looking for. It was a subconscious feeling, something he couldn't explain, maybe an instinct rather than a thought.</p><p>One day he was there just around sunset and while he had been living in this seaside town for a few years and had definitely seen the sunset countless times, now that he was alone, just by himself, he could take a closer look and appreciate the beauty of it. Most people in any of the fields of the arts would arguably agree that nature was truly the finest work of art the planet had ever seen. Others would say that was just overly romanticized and was too idealistic and hard for the average person to understand. Jisung wasn't really in the nature cult, but neither denied it’s beauty and significance to artists. There were scenes like this that truly were a work of art which could grant any artist the inspiration they needed if they looked hard enough. Taking the time to appreciate nature was really refreshing, even purifying, helping reset thoughts and worries. </p><p>Whether it was sixth sense or a subconscious idea, Jisung decided he wanted to get closer to this magnificent view, feeling that it was the refreshment and reset that could hold the key to unlocking those new ideas he was looking for. He took to the nearest groyne piercing through the ocean and reached the very end of it until he could only see the vast ocean mass in front of him and the fiery painted sky, leaving the buildings, noise and people of the city behind him, as if they weren't even there. It was truly captivating. Jisung, knowing that the sun would soon set and rid the sky of it’s bright colors, sat down at the end of the groyne and decided to appreciate every minute he could of the view. The sun was already partially hidden behind the horizon, weakening its brightness and warmth, but still giving a pleasant toasty feeling to the skin. Not only was it beautiful, but also comforting.</p><p>Soon enough, after immersing himself in the atmosphere, a tune popped up in Jisung’s head, just like that, as if it was magic (which frequently happened to him, sometimes inspiration just hits square in the face). Without realising, he started humming along to the tune that played in his head. He wanted to hear it ever so slightly, afraid if he didn't it would escape his thoughts and he wouldn't be able to recall it again. The melody sounded soft and comforting, reflecting the feeling surrounding him at that moment. But the sun was soon to completely vanish behind the horizon and take this feeling with it. However, there was always the next day.</p><p>He stood up and took a few steps closer to the very end of the groyne itself. But one thing that caught his attention was actually the rippling water right in front of him, as if something had just dropped and sank there. He hadn’t heard anything drop into the water and didn’t seem like the doing of just the waves. “Maybe it was just a fish,” he thought. Taking a look down, he could see something red that quickly disappeared in the depths of the water. “Red fish? Are there red fish around here? Maybe it was seaweed. But red seaweed doesn't belong in the shallow parts” Jisung thought to himself. He couldn't make out what that was but he brushed it off, it wasn't that important now anyway.</p><p>He turned back and headed to his house as the faintest glimpses of light were disappearing and the dark night was slowly taking over the sky, making way for the stars to litter the sky. The melody was still in his head repeating over and over again. It certainly felt refreshing to have a new idea once again and Jisung was certainly not letting go of it.</p><p>***</p><p>Jisung went back to the same place, same groyne, same time at sunset the following day. It was like the idea he got yesterday was rooted in the place itself and if he came back again, he would be able to complete it in the best way possible. In fact, he was certain of it. He felt like the rays of the sun would eventually clear the fog in his thoughts.</p><p>He sat down at the same place, looking right at the sunset, as captivating as always, and let the melody come to him again, hopefully this time also with words to fit. And a few lines really did. While Jisung was usually the type to come up with ideas in a more comfortable place for him - like his bed - this place was also comforting, but in a different way. Maybe that was why it helped him - it was familiar yet different.</p><p>As soon as he stood up again once he was about to head back he remembered the way he saw the ripple in the water the previous day. As if on cue, Jisung heard a loud splash and instantly looked down, seeing a glimpse of a tail, surprisingly big. So, it wasn't just seaweed, it was a sea creature. And again that bright vibrant red that was hard to miss. What was that creature? Two days in a row? That much of a coincidence? Would it be weird to think it was following him? What could it be and what would it want from him if it really was following him? Jisung tried taking a closer look but it was nowhere in sight anymore, it had swum away.</p><p>Days kept passing by and this same thing kept repeating again and again - Jisung would go to the end of the groyne, sing or hum along a melody and as soon as he stopped and took a closer look he could see the water moving differently, signs that something was there. However, with each passing day he became more curious about this creature that was always there with him. That didn't hinder his look for inspiration, though. He kept singing as if no one was around. But curiosity was getting the best of him and soon he started coming back more to understand what this underwater creature was, rather than what he initially started coming here for. He had even looked through the entire internet and he had seen nearly every result under “red fish with giant tail”, yet nothing that seemed remotely close to what he had seen.</p><p>To him, this was becoming a peculiar mystery which he wanted to figure out, even if what he was looking for was as simple as an ordinary fish. He only knew the following: this creature was always at that place at sunset, it always swam away when he came close to the water and he stopped singing. He wanted to see closer what this creature was and he had one idea that might actually work.</p><p>One day, a day like all others, during sunset, Jisung was again there singing aloud the melodies inside his head, but he was planning to do one thing differently. This time he tried getting closer but without stopping the melodies. There was a possibility that the creature was drawn to his singing. He made sure to be quiet and give off as little signs of movement as possible in thoughts not to scare it away. As the large boulders were obscuring his vision straight down, he couldn't get a clear view, but one thing was obvious and it left Jisung in complete shock. Once he saw, he almost fell back and keeping up the tune was definitely a challenge.</p><p>This creature had a long vibrant bright red tail, which Jisung could clearly see in the water and it certainly didn't look like that of a normal fish. He couldn't see the entire top half of the creature but he could distinctly tell the shape of what resembled a human torso and even a glimpse of a hand holding onto one of the boulders. Was that even possible? Could the other half of this sea creature really be human? </p><p>Jisung’s instant thought was, “Is that actually a mermaid?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay whew, that's already getting spicy. I think I mentioned that the first half of this fic is mostly gonna be these two getting to know each other and doing their thing, I hope that'll be interesting despite that the heftiest angst is left for after. Again thank you for reading this means a lot to me~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took ages, I had to take a break from writing these last few weeks to focus on helping my family and focusing on uni work. But here it is now, enjoy!</p><p>This chapter is in Felix' POV</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Felix was severely running out of excuses for being late every day to arrive home, it seems his brothers got used to it and started accepting it as normal. The one thing that granted him belief in his consistent delays was likely the “Days are getting longer, I get more tired, which is why I’m slower to get home” one (as unbelievable as he thought it sounded), which also granted him some alone time to rest as soon as he was done with his evening meal. Thankfully his brothers didn't raise too many suspicions once assured that if something were to happen he would always call for help.</p><p>Felix couldn't explain to himself the exact reason why he kept going back to listen to that human’s song. Was it curiosity? Even though Minho always told him “Curiosity killed the catfish”. Was it some kind of luring magic? But humans didn't have magic like that. The more he thought about it, the more he got lost as to what the reason could be, yet he kept going back. Of course, he always made sure to keep a safe distance. He was almost entirely certain there was no way he could be seen and he always made sure to flee as soon as he heard the sound of footsteps. He was no longer scared of going too close, but he was still cautious about being seen.</p><p>***</p><p>It was nearing the end of another day for Felix at the shores. The sun was setting and he was expecting the singing human to arrive at any moment so he could listen more to his song, which got small new additions every day. The melody got longer and more interesting and some words were added too. Felix couldn't lie to himself that he was curious to hear what the human would add to his song with every passing day, he didn't even question this weird choice of making songs at such a place and time anymore. He just wanted to hear more.</p><p>And there he was again, in his usual place. The human at the end of the groyne and Felix in the water right in front of it, hiding behind the boulders and under the water, listening to the song. It had been a few sun cycles since this kept happening, but the young siren was already accustomed to it as part of his daily routine. It's like the human and their song was calling to him.</p><p>Everything was going fine, the human was singing. Until he wasn't. But there weren't footsteps either. There was no other sound except for that of the crashing waves. Felix tried his hardest to pick up any faint sounds, but there was none. He was contemplating if he should move at all, if he should head back. But suddenly the human spoke.</p><p>“Hey…”</p><p>Felix’ heart sunk. The human had seen him. Felix was about to dash right off into the ocean as quick as his tail could carry him, but the human quickly continued, “Please don't run away! I promise I won't hurt you!” the siren’s heart was still beating so fast it could rip right out of his chest and his palms were digging into the mossy boulders he was holding onto. He was seen, the only logical thing was to flee and never come back again! He couldn’t be seen, he <em> shouldn’t </em>be seen. </p><p>While the logical part of him was screaming “Swim away!” he still couldn't drift away from the human’s voice, which was now calling to him specifically. A small, but seemingly overpowering part of him, wanted to hear what else he had to say,</p><p>“I really don't have any intentions of hurting you in any way… I hope you’re still there and hopefully you also understand what I’m saying” a small laugh followed, “and if you’re not and I’m just talking to myself at least no one else is around to hear me, right?” and silence fell. Felix’ body was paralised, he couldn't move a muscle. Why was he still standing there? Why wasn't he swimming away? That was the right thing to do! That’s what his brothers would say, if Minho found out…</p><p>Soon the human spoke again, “I’ll turn around and I won't look at the water, so if you come up I won't see you, okay? You don't have to of course if you’re scared. I think I’d be scared in your place too. But I won't hurt you, I promise, I’ll even move further away” and a few footsteps really could be heard. Felix’ mind was going haywire as to what he should do, but there was something calming in the human’s voice. It was soft, optimistic and above all, sounded sincere. While all sirens knew they should avoid humans as they had seen what they do to other sea creatures and because they could always be hurt or taken away, Felix never considered coming in contact with one of their kind to be like this. He expected nets, rods, other dangerous tools, evil laughter and other horrific sights from stories told underwater. But instead he had encountered someone who spoke softly and with kindness. For all he knew this could be a trap, but there was a note of sincerity in his voice. The human sounded genuine. And if a siren couldn't tell the little things from a voice, who would? </p><p>He was still unsure what to do - whether to flee, reveal himself and take a closer look at the human or just stay there and not move. One of those decisions was the most logical and the other one the most risky and reckless. But the soft voice above the surface was simply so… enchanting. Felix wanted to hear more, to get closer, to see. Curiosity was rising in his mind covering up the fear. The best possible scenario was that this human was friendly, wouldn't tell anyone about the existence of a siren and he wouldn't hurt Felix. Worst case scenario… well, exactly the opposite. Despite the obvious right choice, screaming right in his face, Felix decided to take the tiniest peek. He could always instantly swim back right? And he had magical songs on his side too if things turned sour.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he slowly approached the surface, being as quiet as possible, trying not to make a single splash in the water. If the human was really facing away, he still wanted to be on the safe side and not attract his attention by signaling movement. He was just trying to steal a glance, test the grounds, without anyone finding out and while staying cautious of anyone else on land seeing him. </p><p>His hands were trembling as he grabbed onto a boulder above water and pulled himself up. One look to the sides assured him there were no humans on the neighbouring groynes so no one could spot him. Letting his head peak as little as possible behind the last stone, he could finally catch a glimpse of the human. The human was sitting further away and was facing away from Felix, just as he had promised. So he was honest earlier when he said he wouldn't look, which was a huge relief to the siren. He wasn't moving, talking or singing anymore. Felix stood still not making a move closer to the human, just observing him from a safe distance. </p><p>They both stood there for who knows how long, neither of them moving a muscle, the human's back facing Felix and him just staring with curiosity. The siren didn't even notice he was staring. The only thing breaking the silence was the crashing waves, the passing by seagulls and the strong wind inbetween them. Both of them were frozen in time. </p><p>Then suddenly a loud ding came from the human's direction, making Felix flinch. What was that? Was it dangerous? It surely wasn't familiar! Startled, Felix immediately sunk underwater again to hide, his whole body shaking. He didn't know what that sound was but he couldn't hear it anymore. What if Minho was right? What if humans really could never be trusted under any circumstan-</p><p>The human spoke again,</p><p>"I'm really sorry about that! I forgot to turn off the sound on my phone… it's completely harmless I promise! And you won't hear it again because I'll remember to turn it off!" the human really sounded genuine and even pleading in a way, Felix could hear the worried note in his voice, which helped him calm down. The sincerity in his voice couldn’t be denied, "I'm sorry I scared you, especially since you seem to have been above water. You actually made a big splash when you got scared, the back of my shirt is all soaked now!” a small laugh followed and Felix couldn’t help but crack a small smile to himself upon hearing, since in his state of panic he didn't even try to be subtle about his presence, "But don't worry about that! I deserved it for scaring you” with that the siren definitely had to agree, “I think I'll leave now so you don't have to be scared anymore. I’m gonna go, bye bye!" and with that Felix could hear footsteps distancing away. The human had left.</p><p>Well, so much for not signaling any sign of presence, the siren thought to himself. Thinking back, either this human was really observant or Felix hadn't done the best job with hiding once he started coming here. While it was likely the second, caused by his curiosity, he wasn't as disappointed that he was found out as he expected, especially after the human tried talking to him. This one seemed very friendly, in fact. While a voice in the back of Felix’ head was consistently telling him how risky this is and that it could be a trap, plus how if his brothers were to find out Felix would be a goner, with every passing “interaction” it got quieter. Felix felt like this human could be trustworthy. He would still be careful, but now he felt his curiosity could roam free a little more.</p><p>After he stopped shaking and his heartbeat slowed down he took off back to his home, with an odd mix of fear and excitement running through his body.</p><p>Luckily, he wasn't later than usual, so his brothers likely wouldn't suspect a thing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oooooh they're getting brave hehe<br/>They'll keep getting braver throughout the chapters too!<br/>Let me know what you thought of this one~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is in Jisung's POV</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung was definitely making progress with his potential mermaid friend and that alone made him really excited. At this point his song had fallen back as second priority and getting closer to the mysterious sea creature was all he could think about. But could you really blame him for that?</p><p>He hadn't told anyone about the mythical creature’s existence and he wasn't planning on doing so either. If it existed and it was hiding so well, it must have intended to not be seen. And it likely wasn’t the only one of it’s kind which meant there must be a whole hidden world of mermaids underwater. It wasn't hard to tell that this world must be hidden from everyone and it was intended to stay that way. Jisung wasn't just about to ruin all that. This made him wonder if he should be intruding on their world and lives in the first place. But then why was the mermaid always there with him every day? Why did it keep coming back if it was supposed to be hiding? That just made things even more confusing, but Jisung knew it was still better to stay quiet and resist asking the millions of questions running through his mind.</p><p>His curiosity was skyrocketing and he wanted to learn more about the supernatural creature, maybe even befriend it. Even if it was likely a reach of Jisung’s imagination, he still imagined it would be nice to share about each other’s worlds, ask why it kept coming back to listen to his song, does it always go to that place and why. But he could also tell the mermaid was scared and didn't trust him yet, so this fantasy was not in near sight. Jisung was going to take things one step at a time, be kind and show that he is trustworthy and had no ill intentions towards the mermaid or it’s secret world.</p><p>He kept doing the same thing for a few days - going to the groyne and talking to the mermaid, looking away and keeping his distance. Jisung was certain it was there and listening to him and it could even understand him after the incident with his phone. That was already more than he ever thought he could reach especially after he thought he had messed up for good. The temptation to turn around and look at it was undoubtedly present, knowing it was right behind him and just one headturn away. But Jisung knew that would scare off the one he wanted to befriend and he certainly didn't want to betray it’s trust. Before he even thought he might get cursed or drowned if the mermaid had magic, but considering that hadn't happened yet despite his screw ups, maybe he was in the clear. He tried to be as gentle as possible in its presence and made sure to sound truthful and calm when he was speaking. </p><p>After the first time Jisung spoke up, he kept coming back and even established a routine. He would always start off with a greeting, ensure the mermaid that he was going to look away and keep his distance every time and proceed to take his usual place. Sometimes he would talk - about things he saw during the day or projects he was working on. But most of the time he would sing. And not just any song, but the one he came up with when he first came to this groyne. After all, that’s what he suspected even attracted the mysterious creature in the first place. Despite that he was always there at dusk, not being able to see the sunset didn't matter at all to him, he only wanted to make the creature feel safe around him. The following days the mermaid didn't give off any signs of its presence behind Jisung, but the boy still knew it was there despite the lack of signs. </p><p>He never got an answer, but was certain the sea creature was there and listening, and that it understood his words too. While talking to himself would’ve felt weird under any normal circumstances, this wasn't the case. Not only did Jisung feel at the edge of the world, sitting at the end of a groyne, looking at the building ps of the city in the distance, but the circumstances weren't normal either.</p><p>One day when he was just talking to the mermaid, looking away from it, as always, something unexpected broke the silence,</p><p>“You know, I never came here to look for a creature like you” Jisung usually avoided talking about the mystery surrounding the situation they were both in. He never asked any questions or brought up speculations and acted as if everything was normal, talking about anything that came to mind, “All I was here for at first was to look for inspiration for my song that you’ve been hearing... and some solitude. I was never on a hunt for supernatural creatures that the world isn't supposed to know about. And I don't plan on turning it into that either. I don't want to disrupt anything in your life or your world. Just thought you’d want to know that". Despite that the topic was one he avoided, he felt the need to be honest and clear. He never expected a response of any kind.</p><p>Suddenly he heard a loud splash, just like the one from the first day he talked to the mermaid, but this time it didn't get him soaked. After the many days of complete silence, Jisung was left shocked. Was that supposed to be a signal? An answer of some sorts? And if so what would it even mean? That he shouldn't bring it up anymore? Or that the mermaid accepts his explanation and believes him? There was no one approaching or close to the area, so it was unlikely it got scared and left. Or was Jisung just imagining things and reading too much into it?</p><p>As more time passed, the mythical sea creature would do the same more often, confirming Jisung’s suspicion that it was a response to the things he was saying. The fact that it got more frequent meant to him that the mermaid was slowly coming to trust him, considering it wasn't pretending to not be there in the first place anymore. It also made Jisung wonder if at this rate the mermaid would ever talk back or if there was a possibility it can't talk at all.</p><p>The surprises kept coming towards Jisung day after day. On another normal day, Jisung was just talking from his normal place, looking at the city in the distance,</p><p>“You know I never thought I’d ever come across a supernatural creature like you. Everyone thinks mermaids exist only in the fairytales!” while he still did his best to tread lightly on the “omg mermaid are real!” topic, he thought showing curiosity in a positive way could come off as a type of fondness, so he took his chances.</p><p>Jisung never expected to hear an answer.</p><p>No, not a splashy answer, a vocal one.</p><p>“I’m not a mermaid” the creature spoke in such a deep voice that startled Jisung even more above the fact that he heard any answer in the first place. He never expected the creature, who was obviously not a mermaid as it stated, to talk back. Definitely not so suddenly. He expected as usual silence or another splash at most, but the sudden sound of another voice caught him so off guard, to the point where his heart skipped a beat and like he was going to fall flat on the ground.</p><p>“Oh! Well it sounds like you’re a merman then!” Jisung tried to give an answer with a trembling voice, despite his mind going haywire. He never actually considered the creature’s gender, he never assumed by default it was a woman like in the fairytales. But he was surely startled by the deep voice he just heard and made him imagine that the owner of that voice was a big strong merman. He still tried to sound calm so as to not scare the creature away. But with that voice what could it even be scared of in the first place?</p><p>“I’m not a merman either” the creature answered again, “at least the ‘mer’ part is wrong” </p><p>What? How could that be? Jisung saw how it looked! Well, partially. What else could it be if not a mermaid? Under normal circumstances he would have cracked a joke like “you’re a type of fishman though right?” but he was too startled to do that. Plus, if the way he imagined the sea creature now was anything close to reality, that would mean were he to make him angry with a lame joke like that, he would likely easily get beaten to a shrimp. However, the mystery of the creature’s nature was starting to bug Jisung even more.</p><p>“Then what are you?” Jisung just asked what he was thinking directly since he felt like he couldn't think of anything more indirect in his state of shock.</p><p>“It’s a secret” the creature’s answer had a playfully mysterious tone to its voice. As if it was really trying to poke his curiosity and lure him in to find out more. And it was definitely working.</p><p>“Will I ever know what you are?” Jisung kept the questions honest. He made sure to always say and ask exactly what was on his mind, so as to help the creature trust him. </p><p>Silence. Jisung had run his luck dry for today.</p><p>That made him realise he might have rushed and was quick to apologise, “Oh, I’m sorry, that must have taken things a little too far. My bad!” there was no answer from the water again. Jisung was worried that the last question pushed things too far and he hoped he didn't screw things up, especially after he reached a point where the mysterious creature was ready to talk back to him, </p><p>“It’s probably my time to leave now” a lot had just happened already and Jisung thought he shouldn't intrude more, “Thank you for talking to me today!” he made sure to extend his gratitude and show the mermaid he appreciated the trust he was given. With that he stood up from the rough cement path and made his way back on his way back to the city without turning back to the ocean, as usual.</p><p>As he was on his way back to his home, he kept thinking: does the creature trust him more now? And what is it if it’s not a mermaid?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for not posting for ages, uni rly sucked me dry the past months and it was hard to find time and motivation to write and edit. Thank you for your patience! I edited this chapter a lot since I wanted to improve my style, so I hope it reads better! ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>